This invention relates to a universal mower deck boot and more particularly to a universal boot for connection to the discharge chute of a power mower deck for delivery of the clippings and the like to a rearwardly extending flexible conduit, for ultimate disposition in a sweeper, bagger, or the like.
The invention more particularly relates to a universal mower discharge boot of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,351 issued Mar. 6, 1979 to Neice et al. In this patent, a metallic boot is open at the bottom, and is provided with a side facing wall formed of trimmable or cuttable material so that the user may cut out an opening roughly corresponding to the size of the discharge boot on his particular mower deck/tractor combination, and then mount the metal part thereon. However, the boot as disclosed in patent '351 is not fully universal in that there is no provision for expanding or reducing the overall size or length of the boot to accommodate discharge chutes of varing dimensions. Additionally, the boot of patent '351 must be made to the largest anticipated dimension or size of the discharge chute. Since it is not otherwise adjustable in size, in many instances the boot interferes with the free floating or riding operation of the deck and/or otherwise encumbers the operation thereof or impedes it proper installation, in those instances where the boot is substantially longer in dimension than the width of the chute to which it is accommodated. Also, the boot bottom is open and does not fully enclose the chute.